mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Telicis (PowerForm)
Telicis, 'is the official Power Form of Hank Doc and a former DNA Power Form sample from the DocSoul. Telicis was obtained by Hank after he accidentally stepped on the DocSoul before saving Noa from ShadowLife and his gang. Background After Hank and Noa Doc became boyfriend and girlfriend Maker and Colin Doc were concerted about Hank's safety. As Hank was a normal human, he couldn't protect Noa against evil or even himself. This caused him to be a threat against Noa as he could be captured and used as a ransom. At the same time, ShadowLife, Meko and Neko attack Doc Island . Noa tried to defend the island while Hank could only watch. Noa was defeated and the DocSoul decoupled. Hank tried to grab the DocSoul so the bad guys wouldn't get it but he tripped and accidentally stepped on the DocSoul. Through unknown reasons, Hank gained the Power Form Telicis. He used it to easily defeat the trio and later transformed back exhausted. Both Maker and Colin didn't believe what happened. They still have no idea how this had happened. But they chose not to question it as it was for the better. The both of them thought that a higher power invoked all this. This event caused the Telicis DNA sample to be removed from the DocSoul. Meaning that Noa doesn't have access to this Power Form in the DocSoul anymore. 'Ocular Revelation During a fight against Nazim who wielded the Orange God Card, Telicis used the Golden Cufflinks and the Yellow God Card to fight him. During the fight, Telicis developed never before seen ocular powers which he learned because of the God Card. Personality Telicis loves and protects Noa and will be furious if she is hurt. This was evidenced by him as he furiously attacked the powerful Maker when he wanted Noa to flee for his father Demolisher. Telicis is incredible brave and will stand up to opponents who will do harm alone. He never gives up no matter the circumstances. He has demonstrated to be able to fight against multiple opponents at once to protect the things he cares for. Telicis is interested in magic and weapons. He always looks out for magic and weapon related objects to improve his own skills. Telicis has a tendency to use various objects and items to give himself an edge or advantage against his opponent(s). After obtaining ShadowLife's Golden Cufflinks, he has equipped them on numerous occasions when he had to battle a powerful opponent such as Evil Maker. He even used them in combination with the Yellow God Card against Nazim and Rat (PowerForm), who also wielded a God Card, to even the playing field. Powers and Abilities Super Strength: Telicis possesses incredible levels of physical strength allowing him to perform various feats. He's able to hold his own against multiple opponents, including Rat and his own father-in-law's Power Form Pharaoh (PowerForm). His large size and sheer force of physical strength has allowed him to physically hold back opponents with super strength as well, even if they are larger than him. Enhanced Durability: Telicis has shown to be durable enough to withstand powerful attacks from various opponents, like Rat's Triple Fist and Pharaoh's Ultimate Slam Rush. He has shown to endure and shrug off powerful attacks rather easily in every fight and continue the fight no matter the odds. Enhanced Stamina: Telicis is able to fight for long periods of time, without getting tired or giving up on a fight. Enhanced Agility: Telicis has high agility belying his large size and is evenly matched against the slender Celestial (PowerForm) who is also incredible agile. He's able to maneuver around powerful attacks with ease, but also dodge them in close combat. Flight: Telicis has incredible unaided flight capabilities and thus can fly at great speeds. While he possesses shoulder wings, they primarily provide him with better control and aerial adaptation. And not actual flying perse. Several Type Attacks: Telicis can perform several type attacks including Electric, Water, Ice and Steel type attacks and more. He can use attacks like Thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam and Flash Cannon. He mostly uses his wand to perform the elemental attacks but can also use them without the wand. Increased Intelligence: Because of his human form, Telicis possesses an increased intelligence. During the time he was a criminal, he was quite skilled in building weapons of all sort. And after he lived with Creator for a while, he became more interested in weapons and Creator also taught him more skills in building better weapons. Since then he has build his own weapons without help from Creator. He has notable skill in science, physics, mathematics and computer science. Powerful Tail: Telicis has a large and powerful tail which he can use in direct en melee combat. His tail is strong enough to support his entire weight easily either upside down or when he stands normally. His tail is also incredible strong and can be used to swiftly sweep his opponents off their feet. Laser Beams Emission: Telicis's tail can fire powerful, continuously or singly red laser beams from his tail. These beams are sufficient enough to melt ice and cut through metal objects somewhat easily. Lightning Vision: Telicis can project powerful electrical energy blasts from his eyes. These electrical beams are strong enough to stun even the most durable of opponents. These beams are powerful enough to deter and repel his opponents and effectively hold them back momentarily. Heat Vision: Telicis is able to generate immense amounts of heat from his eyes, which can be used to burn, heat, melt, and weld object and his opponents. He has demonstrated being capable of burning through stone and welding metal, causing small explosions and fires, and physically repelling enemies with similar durability, making it useful in combat. Freeze Vision: Telicis can also generate immense amounts of ice energy from his eyes. This vision is powerful enough to rather quickly encase Enericción (PowerForm) in solid ice completely. Super Cannon: Telicis also has a Super Cannon which he uses for his Supreme Cannon attack. This cannon can also use other different attacks like Hydro Pump. Skilled Magic: Similar to his human form Telicis can perform magical spells and magical attacks albeit stronger. He also has good knowledge about it but is outmatched in knowledge and performance by others like DiamondLord, Schepper and most notably ShadowLife and HIM. Signature Moves Telicis's signature moves are: *'Mega Tail': Telicis's tail glows brightly and he makes a front-flip in the air and slams his tail onto the opponent. Or his tail glows brightly and he swings his tail into the opponent with great force. *'Supreme Cannon': Telicis's cannon becomes surrounded with a faint blue aura whilst generating blue sparkling energy. Then, he emits a large and powerful blue beam from his cannon to damage his opponent. *'Ice-Water-Cannon': Telicis blasts a huge volume of ice-cold water launched under great pressure at the foe, instantly freezing anything that comes in contact with the attack. **This attack is one of the Dangerous 10. Weaknesses/Resistances Magic Wand Reliance: Without his wand Telicis can't use Magic in his Power Form. He can summon his wand in human form for stronger magic spells and attacks. His wand is also the source of most of his several type attacks and without the wand, he cannot use most of his elemental type attacks. Tail Balance: Due too his large size, Telicis relies on his tail to stand up straight and remain more balanced easily. Grabbing his tail or disrupting it, makes him unfocused during the actions he's performing. Ocular Control: Telicis only recently demonstrated his various ocular powers and hasn't shown full control over his new-found powers. He still lacks the proper training in using them and still has trouble using their full power but has shown considerable good aim. Trivia *Telicis first was a Power Form locked in the DocSoul but was released from it when Hank Doc accidentally stepped on the DocSoul when he wanted to safe Noa Doc from ShadowLife. It's still unknown how this was possible in the first place and it doesn't make any sense. Maker once said that that the only explanation was that "someone" intervened and bestowed Hank with the Power Form. *Telicis Power From is not available in the DocSoul anymore. He can be retrieved however. *Telicis is the only Power Form in the DocSoul that no Noa has never seen been used. ---- Category:Power Forms Category:Doc Family Category:Magic Category:Dangerous 10 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Large PowerForms Category:Fusions Category:High Intelligence PowerForms Category:Humanoid PowerForms Category:Electrical PowerForms